Little Bird
by fixations
Summary: The great White Fang went on a mission and found a little girl who needed his help. Years later she finds herself working outside of Konoha and finds his son, Kakashi Hatake. Rated M for some super sexual themes. Kakashi x OC And there is some kinda extensive flashback sequences of Itachi x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay, so I haven't written anything even remotely like this in years. Actual years. So please bear with me. After the first chapter there is a pretty big time skip wherein the story sort of stops becoming about Sakumo's relationship with this child he feels bad for and it becomes about Midori going out on her own to look for the infamous White Fang. She ends up finding Kakashi and her character becomes revealed as they become close, emotionally and physically. As you can imagine, there are some pretty heavy sexual themes in this story. I love smutty stories, but I think too many people forget about the 'story' part. So here's an attempt.

* * *

><p>Sakumo Hatake was uninterested in the mission at hand. It was a basic escort job for some high paying clients. They were conducting business in the Hidden Mist village where the clients had allegedly made some very powerful enemies. However, most of these missions posed no threat of danger to anyone's life. "The money is good, at least," thought Sakumo. He had a lot more responsibilities after his wife had passed, leaving him with his son. Balancing fatherhood and being a highly demanded ninja was no easy task. He tried to take the highest paying jobs so that he could have more time to spend with his son.<p>

The conference his client was attending was a week long. Sakumo didn't know what to expect of the area where this conference took place.

There were children running barefoot in the vacant dirt wearing scraps of clothing. Right away he could see how disregarded the women of the community were. He watched a young couple walking down the street past their group. The man was angry that his wife allegedly embarrassed her. She continuously apologized while her husband pulled her by the hair, forcing her to walk where he was walking. And nobody seemed to think this was out of the ordinary.

He continued to follow around some locals with his eyes when he stopped and saw an image that would never leave his mind until the day he died. A little girl younger than his own son who had just entered the academy. She was sitting out in a small patch of grass kicking up dirt. Her hair stuck up in two short and sloppily done light blue pigtails. It appeared that she had done it herself with no help from a parent. Her face was smudged with dirt except in the places where tears had previously been and dried up. In between her legs was dry blood. Sakumo did not have a daughter, but he remembered preparing for one when his wife was pregnant just in case. He was perfectly aware that a woman's menstrual cycle did not begin so early in a girl's childhood.

The building where the client's conference took place is an old building a block away. The building, while clearly having some sort of historical significance, still seemed to be as dilapidated as rest of the town. The only difference was that the building looked like it was a grand spectacle at some point in its existence. Sakumo listened to the client chatting with his friend, "I respect tradition and all, but I really hope they don't want us to stay in this dump of a town all week! I mean, do they even have a suitable place for guests of our stature to stay? Surely..." Sakumo stopped listening as their voices trailed off into the building. They, as ninja, were not allowed inside such a sacred building and conducted their duties from outside; ensuring nobody suspicious tried to enter. Of course, nobody would, this was a meaningless mission and everyone but the clients knew that.

"I'm gonna slip out and find something to eat. Any of you hungry?" asked Sakumo. He took their requests and walked off checking the amount of money in his pocket. He tried to look for a vendor that didn't seem to have generations of rodents waiting for scraps to fall but gave up fairly quickly. He finished buying his armfuls of mochi and anpan to return to his crew and began to walk back. Before he could take five steps he felt a tug on the back of his shirt. "If you eat all of those sweets your tummy is gonna hurt." Sakumo turned his head around and saw the girl with the short, messy blue pigtails. "Ah, well, how about you take some then?" he offered her. The girl's big brown eyes lit up and she said, "Really? You'll let me have some?" He handed her some buns and candies. She took them very cautiously, making sure to look around to see if anybody she knew was watching. Then she frantically hid them all under her dress (that suspiciously looked like a cut up pillow case with a rope tied around it).

Sakumo smiled. It was such a childish action, something his son was too serious for even at her age. But upon adjusting her clothing to fit all the sweets, he saw the dried blood before it quickly disappeared under the shadow of her dress. "How would you like to go on a walk with me?" Sakumo wanted to make sure that his actions would not cause her any trouble. "My daddy doesn't let me eat sweets so I have to eat them somewhere else," she said pointing out towards the woods. Sakumo put her on his back and they ran off into the direction she pointed. He wanted to stop at a small pond that he noted for its surprising beauty in such a lifeless place. "Are all Konoha ninja as nice as you, mister?" His eyes wrinkled as he smiled, "Yes, all of them! And call me Sakumo." "I'm Midori!"

They sat by the lake filling up on sweets while she asked him silly and childish questions about being a ninja and inquiring about how to get a 'pretty headband'. But the conversation turned quickly despite the girl's complete naïvety. "My daddy never lets me have sweets cus I'm not a good girl so he's always punishing me but I don't know what I do wrong and my momma says I probably did something really bad because of how he hurt me last night that's how he does it to my momma too but she's always saying sorry and I don't say sorry if I don't know what I did cus then it doesn't count." she said it all in one run on sentence like a normal child might speak occasionally. Which made it even more difficult for Sakumo to swallow. He looked out at the small stretch of water and spoke, "You know, Midori," he took a deep breath, "Sometimes bad people will try to convince you that you're doing something wrong because they don't want to think they're wrong. You have nothing to apologize for, Midori." She smiled, "I thought so but I don't think I can tell me momma and daddy that." She scooped the red bean paste out of the anpan with her finger, licked it off, then swallowed the bun. "Why are you eating it like that, Midori?" "Because I want to taste it all!" Sakumo knew he had to protect this girl however he could so he took out some shuriken and kunai from a pack strapped to his leg. "How would you like to start training to be a ninja now?"


	2. Chapter 2

It ended with a house fire. A house fire nobody cared enough to talk about. A family turned to dust and erased completely and nobody mourned them in this town so small that it was often forgotten on maps. Rumors crept out the ashes. The father had done some shady back alley deals and pissed off the wrong gang. Or maybe the useless wife burned down the house by accident with her awful cooking. Or maybe the daughter just cracked.

The house was left burning for so long that any remains were cooked to dust. They only began extinguishing the flames when people who had to walk by complained of the heat. Everyone thought their sweet little daughter Midori was reduced to ashes with the rest of that wretched family. But Midori was alive and she would often thinking about whatever happened to their isolated little plot of dirt where her home once stood.

* * *

><p>A twenty-two year old Midori calmly appeared out from behind a thick and moth-eaten red velvet curtain on a small stage at a dimly lit, smoke-filled bar. Her presence was hardly noted by the regulars. The light that illuminated her on that stage was as dim as the rest of the lighting in the bar. The man on the piano began to play and Midori's voice drifted through the bar acting as a filler for those who sat alone and required vague noise for company. She sang songs of heartbreak and inner turmoil and of other classic bar themes. She liked this bar. She had worked at others and this one was the least hassle to work at. The people who went there were mostly there to be left alone which was just the way she liked it.<p>

Midori was small in stature due to her severe malnutrition as a child. She barely made it to five feet tall so she always wore heels to be able to fit in her long singing gowns. Her powder blue hair that was normally down to her shoulders was pulled back in a loose bun to show off her bare shoulders in her off white, strapless gown. Her big brown eyes began to scan the room. Normally her rule was to not make eye contact with the men because that would always lead to trouble. But this night, she felt like she had to keep her eyes peeled for something. Or someone. She glanced at who the bartender was serving. She saw silver hair and her voice stopped. That section of the bar was so poorly lit but she recognized his posture. It was unmistakably Sakumo Hatake. It had to be.

The atmosphere of the room changed when she stopped singing. She didn't notice but all eyes were on her. Everyone seemed either confused or angry about the interuption. She gathered herself and continued where she left off, looking far out and distracted.

Her set was over and she hurriedly disappeared behind the curtains to figure out how to approach him. She decided she didn't have time and he could leave any second so she stumbled out running, tripping over the length of her dress. "Sakumo-senseiiii!" she screeched. She embraced him from behind as one might surprise a long-lost family member. "Excuse me?" The silver-haired ninja turned to face the woman who just embraced him. She saw a man who looked very similar to Sakumo, but much younger. He had one eye hiding under his headband and his face hidden under a mask. Her face turned bright red once she realized her mistake. "Eh? Oh- I- I thought you were someone else I am so sorry!" her voice was high-pitched when she became nervous. She gave a him a deep bow of apology and turned around quickly so he wouldn't see her red face. "You called me Sakumo, didn't you?" She responded without facing him, "Yes I'm sorry I made a mistake!" "You weren't that far off. I am his son, Kakashi Hatake."

Midori stared at him in disbelief. She knew it had to be true because the resemblance was uncanny. "He never told me he had a son... You have the same posture as him," she said trying to maintain a regular breathing pattern. "Sit down with me, please," Kakashi nodded his head in the direction of the bar. They walked over and each took their seat. "So, by the way you approached me it doesn't sound like you are aware of his passing," Kakashi began, waiting for her response. "He... He what?" Midori's heart sank. There was so much he wanted to tell him and so much she wanted to thank him for. "He passed away when I was young," Kakashi replied. "How did it happen?" she asked, nervously chipping away at the old wood from the bar. She noticed he wasn't quick to answer this question and so she filled in the space of emptiness by saying, "I-um I'm from a town where news doesn't really travel so... I..." She kept her face down to hide the tears that were now spilling into her lap. Kakashi pretended not to notice but once he saw the tremble in her shoulders he began, "I think we can talk about this more appropriately if you could tell me what your connection to my father is." She lifted her face slightly but not enough so that the hair covering her face would leave its position. Just then a small, plump old man came bouncing out behind the bar. The top of his head was bald and he wore dingy white clothing and was wiping down glasses. "Midori-chan, is this the reason you were so terrible tonight? Did this boy break your heart too?" the old man asked playfully, maintaining his jolly smile. Midori looked up to face him and stuck her tongue out at him. "Not this time, old man!" "Are you two gonna be drinkin' anything tonight?" Midori nodded as she held her head in her hands. "Alrighty I'll give you your usual then," he reached out for a bottle of whiskey and poured it in a glass, "and for you, sir?" Kakashi paused for a bit do decide whether he should drink or not. He decided it was alright to have some sake. The old man handed them their drinks. "Thank you, Suichi-san," said Midori dimly as she lifted the drink to her mouth.

They were two or three drinks in when Kakashi brought into question her relationship with his father again. "He saved my life when I was little," she said distractedly staring into her empty glass. Old man Shuichi began refilling her glass, "I should start paying you in bottles, Midori." "I can't live in a bottle," she responded, swallowing down her drink as soon as it reached her hand. "If it weren't for him I don't think I would've had the courage to pursue an education and become a proper ninja," she paused. Kakashi was confused because she certainly didn't look like a ninja. She sensed his confusion and explained, "No, I'm not a properly trained ninja. In my country we didn't have a big fancy academy. You became a ninja after many years as an apprentice, however women were not allowed to be take in as apprentices. Or maybe they were and nobody wanted em anyway!" she sighed deeply and continued, "You father came to my town on some mission and he gave me food and taught me some basic stuff like how to throw shuriken and kunai. But he also told me he wouldn't be able to stay and he'd come visit me every year. He did for a while... but then he stopped. Anyway, he also taught to me seek out knowledge wherever I could so I would secretly watch the lessons ninja would give to their apprentices and copy everything in my own time. It wasn't nearly as good as having a proper teacher, but it was better than nothing." She smiled at Kakashi, trying to fight back tears, "I'm just very grateful that I left that shit hole of a town and its really all thanks to your dad." She knew she was getting drunk as soon as she cursed. She was a rude drunk. She wobbled off of the too tall bar stool mumbling something about having to change and she disappeared behind the little stage. She appeared moments later wearing the same high-heeled shoes but with a shorter but still tight black dress under a bulky military green jacket. "Alrighty Shuitsu, time for me to clock out," Midori slurred slightly, walking past the bar towards the front door. "Ah, wait a minute!" Kakashi ran outside after her. "Where do you live? I'll take you home" Kakashi wanted to know more about this girl who her father cared so much for and he wanted to make sure he continued on his father's job of keeping her safe. "I don't let boys take me home, they usually want to do something bad to me," she said burying her face in the collar of her oversized jacket. "I'm Sakumo's son, remember? Why would I do something to hurt you?" Midori shrugged, realizing that she was just being difficult because of her drunken state. They walked close to each other not saying much until Kakashi noticed the Konoha headband tied around the sleeve of her jacket. "If you're not a ninja and not from Konona, then how did you get that?" Midori looked at her sleeve and smiled, recalling the memory, "It was during one of your father's last visits that he gave this to me. I always wanted one so badly and he told me I would end up needing it one day. He understood that there was gonna be no easy way out for me, he really knew that." She touched the plate of metal tied to her shoulder and closed her eyes, "He was such a remarkable and understanding person." "You know, I'm surprised by how well you can walk in those shoes despite your current state," Kakashi said. He had started unconsciously walking slower to watch her walk. His eyes wandered to her legs and he wondered if they were as soft as they looked. "Oh, I'm really good at stuff when I've had enough to drink!" she turned her head and beamed at him. "Oh wanna see? Watch this!" she quickly pulled out a shuriken from a hidden pocket and recklessly threw it. Kakashi expected to find it laying in the dirt and began to look right before she pointed at a small shop sign advertising fried fish. There he noticed she hit the small painted fish right in the middle. "See? I told ya! Now you gotta do something for me!" Before Kakashi manages to question her, she jumped on his back and nuzzled her face into his neck. "This wasn't something I agreed to," sighed Kakashi, giving up and carrying her on his back. "Yeah but you didn't believe me so this is your punishment." She felt lighter than most backpacks he would have to take on long trips so it didn't matter. He couldn't remember the last time he had this amount of physical contact. He decided it was nice and he enjoyed her warmth.

When they arrived at her apartment, she climbed off of Kakashi's back and offered him tea. He gratefully accepted her offer and entered. Her apartement was a mess. Stacks of books and papers that looked about ready to topple over. Some piles already were destroyed by a grey cat who's only hope for maneuvering through the house was to take risks by jumping from pile to pile. Midori scoured her kitchen for tea and realized she had none. "I have some beer though;" she exclaimed, turning around towards a mini fridge stocked with beer bottles. Kakashi caught a glimpse of lacy black underwear and faced away quickly feeling heat well up beneath his mask. She handed him a beer and they sat on the kitchen floor swapping stories. Midori was starting to look exhausted and soon she began to drift off. She fell asleep in the middle of a sentence and Kakashi carried her off to her bed after the difficult tast of finding it. There was a chair by the bed and a stack of books by the nightstand. Kakashi took a seat a leafed through some before his eyes wandered back up to the bed. Midori was asleep and lightly snoring. She had kicked off the blankets in her sleep and her dress shifted and raised up, exposing the lingerie beneath. Kakashi quickly buried his face in a book trying to hide his shame. "I'll just relax for five more minutes, then I'll go home," thought Kakashi. He began to read manuscripts on the nature of chakra control and fell fast asleep.

Kakashi awoke, feeling dazed and looked around expecting to see his home and belongings around him. When he realized he wasn't home, a small surge if complete disorientation took over. "You're awake!" he heard next to him. "I wanted to make you some coffee and breakfast but I forgot I've just been eating out this past month," she said looking toward the kitchen with her hands on her hips. Her hair was wet and slicked back from having just combed it. Her skin was shiny and smelled of lavender-scented soap. She wore nothing but an oversized black shirt as a dress and platform shoes that have her the appearance of being average height. "Are you gonna be busy today? If not, I'd really like to treat you to some coffee and breakfast," she said leaning down over him. She picked up the book that was still in his lap from the night before and examined the cover. "Whew! I got lucky this time! This isn't normally the type of stuff that I keep at my bedside," she said with a wink. She walked back into the bathroom to use the mirror and talked to Kakashi through the open door while applying makeup, "This must be a very rare event. A drunken one night stand where nobody even got to first base!" Kakashi gave a relieved sigh and responded, "How would you know nothing happened? You were completely inebriated." "Kakashi-san," she walked out and leaned against the door frame of the bathroom with her arms folding towards him, "we need to spend more time together because apparently you don't know me very well."

Kakashi was happy that she was so relaxed with him. He knew he would have to tell her about his father's death but she was not interested in prodding him for information. It was a delicate issue that hat to be handled as such. But she seemed perfectly happy to spending time with someone who was so similar to him in appearance and demeanor. It was almost as if Sakumo had never died and she grew older while he stayed the same age, a fantasy she had as a child that she had to consciously fight back at that moment with Kakashi.

They arrived at the restaurant and each ordered a coffee to drink while they mulled over their options in the menu. "So, Midori, what made you decide to work at that bar you work at now? It doesn't seem like a good place to showcase your talents," began Kakashi. Midori snorted at the idea of her having talent. She believed her singing to be fairly mediocre. "Well, it really just came down to a lack of options and I owed Shuichi a very big favor." "For what?" Kakashi asked. "That's... that's a conversation for another time..." Midori looked sullen and Kakashi felt like he just hit a wall. He noticed a clock behind her and remembered that he had an appointment with Tsunade to see if Naruto and Sakura could accompany him on an important mission. "Ah! Midori-san, I'm afraid I have to go. I didn't realize it was so late," Kakashi said standing and after a few more apologies and Midori waving him off he disappeared. Midori sat in the restaurant by herself imagining a universe where Sakumo has taken her to his home and raised as Kakashi's little sister. She wondered if she could even still be sexually attracted to him if that were the case.


	3. Chapter 3

Midori hadn't seen Kakashi since the morning they intended to get breakfast together. She was hoping he would come out to see her this night but chances were slim. The bar she worked at wasn't exactly in Konoha, but the rough outskirts of the town. The type of people who frequented the bar were assassin types, dangerous men and rogue ninja on their way to and from certain missions. The fact that Kakashi had been there at all made it seem like he was lost. Midori sat in front of a mirror over thinking her situation with Kakashi. She began to think that he just wanted to leave quickly that morning and he didn't intend on visiting her again. She pushed those thoughts away and finished applying her blood-red lipstick.

She took a peek of the crowd before coming on and noticed a man sitting up by the front. He was large and muscular with thinning black hair and grey eyes. His body was covered in deep scars exposed by a torn grey shirt that evidently couldn't contain his mass. She remembered him as her father's old friend. He recalled him drinking with her father in their home laughing. He was another one of my abusers who tormented me thoughout my youth. And here was looking like an old stray dog asking to be out down. It was one of the 'perks' to working in this sort of place to Midori. She kept a book of people who had wronged her who she knew were still alive. This was a popular destination for people from many areas if the world to stop after their travels because it was discreet when one required discretion. And the type of people who needed that discretion were either people listed in her book, or people hiding big secrets. And secrets were very valuable.

Midori sang her set keeping constant eye contact with the man who she recognized. He noticed it. He sat there smirking at her, his face marked with wrinkles. When the set was over, she took a seat next to the man. "Do you wanna buy me a drink?"

Kakashi was planning on going to the bar in hopes of getting to know Midori better. Naruto and Sakura held him up at Ichiraku when Kakashi tried to skip out on the bill. His former students could sense that he had other plans but they didn't involve work. This piqued their curiosity but Kakashi refused the idea. He paid for the ramen and left quickly.

He stood in front of the bar for a few moments trying to figure out what he should say. He remembered Midori's relaxed and breezy nature and gathered that even if he didn't know what to say, she would fill in the blanks for him. He walked inside, immediately noticing she wasn't on stage. But it didn't take him long to spot her sky blue hair among the tables of men. His smile that was just beginning to for was quickly wiped away. He could see that she was with a man and his hands under her skirt. He left quickly so they hadn't seen him. He couldn't understand why she was letting a man like him touch her like that. And he wasn't dure whether he should feel protective or jealous.

Midori was glad that Kakashi hadn't come that night. This was a rare but wonderful opportunity. A man who directly caused her to be filled with so much hate, right in front of her for the taking. "I think we should take this outside, don't you?" she whispered into the older man's ear. "Heh, you really know how to have a good time!" He followed her out of the bar and into the darkness of the street. She lured him into a quiet, dark alleyway. "I want you to fuck me right here," she said playfully. She could see his teeth illuminated by the light of the moon indicating his malicious smirk. He approached her and tore the top of her dress. She gave a genuine gasp of shock. He was just as rough as she remembered. He began kissing her neck and leaving marks. The feeling of his lips on her neck made her face contort in a way that looked like she might just smelled something putrid. She heard the sound of his pants unzip and she quickly and stealthily withdrew her weapon. It was a tool similar to a kunai but longer and it was closer to a dagger. She pointed it at his back so he never even saw it. What he thought was a warm sensual embrace, turned out to be Midori sinking the blade into his spine. "What the fuck- Fuck you," he growled. Their faces were still only inches away from each all the strength he could muster, he head butted her with so much force her body flew back, hitting the brick wall behind her. This force caused himself to collape as well. "When you see my dad, tell him I said hi." "Mi-Midori? But the fire...? You-? I fucking knew-!" She wrenched the knife out and kicked him onto his back. He was still gurgling blood so Midori positioned herself on top of him and began stabbing at his chest repeatedly until his movements stopped. When she finished, she searched his pockets and found a scroll containing information for a too secret assassination mission he had intended to carry out the next day. Midori hurried back to the bar to find her jacket to cover the mess he made of her dress. She went in through the back door and greeted the bar owner Suichi and tossed him the scroll, "I thought you'd like this, Shuichi-san" She pulled her oversized jacket over her small frame and grabbed an apple from a dish in the kitch

of this one time i showed up to their house with my lips safety pinned shut cus i thought it would be funny and apparently he still thinks about it a lot and he thought it was terrifying

en behind the unravelled the scroll and nodded, "Did your date go as planned?" he asked. "It was nice, he just wasn't my type," she said jokingly, "you know, too lively. Oh and I need you to take out the trash for me." "Of course, Midori-chan. Just let me know where to pick him up and I'll dispose of him after I close up," he assured her. Midori smilled, "Well, I should get some sleep!" They said their goodnights and Midori left, still munching on the big red apple.

About halfway home, Kakashi stopped. He decided his feelings regarding Midori were protective and that he shouldn't have let her go off with such a dangerous looking man. He quickly turned around and ran back to the direction of the bar. Moments later, He had crossed oaths with Midori on her way home. "Why are you walking out here alone?" he asked her, somewhat demandingly. "Oh Kakashi-san! Uhh... I usually walk alone!" She pulled her coat in closer to her body. "What's that on your face?"he said stepping closer. "Uh... lipstick?" she really wasn't sure what he meant and thought that her lipstick had been badly smudged from before. When he touched her forehead, she knew it wasn't lipstick. "Is this blood? What happened? Are you okay? Where did that man who you were with go?" Kakashi had grabbed her by the shoulders, loosening her own grip on her jacket and revealing her torn dress and blood stains. "Kakashi-san, you don't know me very well and what I do is none of your business!" Midori was angry that he, a person who she had really only known for less than a day felt he had so much authority over her life. "You were someone my father wanted to protect, so I've decided that I want to too," Kakashi spoke calmly, loosening his grip. Midori wasn't sure what to say. She was a little angry at the idea that he might be using Sakumo to manipulate her feelings, but she didn't actually believe that was his intention. "Just let me walk you home." Midori sighed but complied. As soon as they reached her apartment door she asked, "Kakashi-san, will you stay with me again tonight?" He closed his eye and nodded and she led him inside.

"I think I should take a bath," she said staring at her arms that caked with dry blood. Kakashi ran the bath for her because she was feeling intense pains in her muscles. "Kakashi-san, I need your help with something..." Midori said shyly. She couldn't remove her own clothing due to the pain. He closed his eye and assisted her out of her clothing and into the bath. She sat in fetal position so that he couldn't see much of her body. But he saw her back. On each shoulder was a large black bruise and on her lower back an even larger one. He hovered his hands over them, feeling the heat they emitted. "You said he head butted you into a wall, is that right?" Kakashi asked. Midori nodded. "Well it seems like that was his last resort move. He focused all the chakra he could into his forehead to deliver this blow. But this is very strange chakra. It seems like its acting as an infection and spreading. You should have this looked at by a medic." Midori shook her head, "No medics. I don't mess with that stuff." Kakashi poured a cup of hot water down her back eliciting a soft moan out of the blue-haired girl. Kakashi blushed but continued, "One of my former students is one of the best medics in Konoha, Lady Tsunade's right hand girl and she'll do it discreetly for me, I'm sure of it." Midori looked defeated and agreed to meet with her as long as he stayed close by. She stood up and Kakashi turn around quickly in order to not see the entirety of her naked body. He quickly handed her a fluffy, white towel with his body still facing away from her. She took the towel and giggled, "Kakashi-san, please. I'm sure you've seen plenty of naked women before."

She exited the bath and went to look for a shirt and underwear to sleep she found the proper sleeping clothes she crawled into bed and motioned Kakashi to lay with her. They lied next to each other staring at each other for a moment before Midori broke the silence, "I don't think your father would've wanted me to turn out how I did." Kakashi sighed and pulled a strand of hair out of her face, "I'm sure he would understand. You're not a bad person who does things for the sake of being bad." She smiled. His approval meant a lot more than she thought it would. "Now go to sleep. I'm taking you to that medic first thing tomorrow morning." Midori smiled and nodded, "Goodnight, Kakashi-san." He watched her eyes slowly close as she drifted off quickly then turned to shut off the bedside lamp and returned to fall asleep with her, vaguely wishing she would come closer to occupy the foot of space in between the two of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi heard Midori moaning in pain during her sleep. The time was around four in the morning, around the time where he would wake up and start training by himself. He was awoken by her pained sounds and decided there was no time to wait. He roused her sleep, "Midori-san, I have to take you to get some medical attention." Midori grumbled and said something along the lines of "I don't wanna," before angrily turning her body away from Kakashi. He sighed, deciding that he had to carry her over to Sakura's apartment.

Sakura was asleep in her modest apartment near the center of town. She was deep in the middle of a dream when she was ripped out from it by three strong knocks at the door. She woke easily and quickly threw on a robe over her burgundy sleeping gown to peek out at whoever was at her door. Though the peephole, she recognized her former teacher but could not figure out the large mass he was holding wrapped in a light blue and white striped blanket. She opened the door, "Kakashi-sensei-" "Sakura, I need your help and your medical expertise," he interrupted. Her look of confusion and drowsiness transformed quickly into a face of preparedness when she saw the form he was holding was a woman who appeared to be injured. She swiftly disappeared into the bathroom to change into a more appropriate dress.

Midori was in a cold sweat. Her back felt completely numb but the rest of her body was in complete agony. Sakura made a mental note of how she was only wearing underwear and Kakashi was wearing his sleeveless shirt and mask that he wore beneath his long sleeved black shirt and jounin vest; a sight rarely seen outside of his seemingly regular hospital visits. She pushed all her questions aside but would try and signal him with questioning glares, all of which went unnoticed by Kakashi. Sakura cut open Midori's shirt off her back and revealed the large black bruises. Sakura began the healing process but stopped abruptly after noticing something strange.

"These aren't regular bruises, Kakashi-sensei," she looked at him briefly then refocused her attention on Midori, "It seems that whoever did this to her had a very unique kekkei genkai. These black marks are actually chakra that are foreign to her body. The chakra is spreading through her body and it seems to be extremely poisonous. Kakashi-sensei, I'm not sure if I can do this alone. Tsunade-sama-" "No, you can do this, Sakura. We don't need to bring anyone else into this," Kakashi responded. He did not intend on bring anyone else into this and while Sakura was confused, she understood and complied with his commands.

The healing process was tedious, involving the removal of the poisoned chakra and the separation of poison and chakra. It required an exceedingly skilled person in chakra control and a lot of patience. "So this person's attack was a last resort move that would take himself down with an opponent? Like a bee sting?" Kakashi asked, sitting in a chair he brought over from Sakura's living room. "Probably more like a puffer fish. Death is a very prevalent possibility with this kind of jutsu but its worth a shot if you're in a tight situation," she responded, eyeing him, looking for answers to all of her questions in his movements and reactions. He gave nothing away. The extraction process was going to take several hours

Naruto was excited today. Today was the day that Sakura was to treat him to a nice ramen lunch. However, when he waited at their appointed meeting place for her to arrive, he began to think he was being stood up by his friend. Angry, broke, and hungry he marched over to her apartment. The opposite direction of Ichiraku Ramen, he thought to himself. He decided to go in through the back sliding glass door adjacent to her living room and small kitchen to make a slightly more dramatic entrance than usual when he stopped. Through the glass door he saw what appeared to be Sakura sweating over the body of another sweating woman who was half-naked. The scene was mostly cut off by a couch that hid the reality of the situation to him. Naruto stepped back. His eyes were wide open and his jaw slacked open as he hid in a low and leafy tree branch to watch the scene. He saw this strange and half naked blue haired woman arch her back and open her mouth as if she were moaning (and while she was in fact moaning, it was certainly not from pleasure). From behind the table Kakashi arose from his chair spot to brush Midori's hair back away from her face. Naruto fell out of his perch and quickly straightened back up. His eyes were bulging "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE-" he slammed the door open with one quick slide and quickly realized that he had misunderstood the situation when he heard the pained sounds coming out of Midori and saw that Sakura was performing medical ninjutsu on her. "Oh, this really isn't what I thought it was," Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "But what's going on here? Who is that?" Thank you, Naruto, though Sakura; genuinely grateful that Naruto was always bold enough to ask and say whatever was on everyone's mind. "She's a friend of mine and she was hurt," Kakashi responded looking at them both directly. His directness and vagueness frustrated the group but ended whatever string of questions may have come up next. "Hi, I'm Midori," she said turning her gaze towards the yellow-haired ninja. "Naruto," he responded curtly. "I think you'll be all healed up in about an hour but be sure to take extra care of yourself for a few weeks," said Sakura, "You're really going to have to take it easy." "Yes, doctor Sakura."


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't allow you to work in your condition, Midori," Kakashi warned the blue hair girl. "Calm down, Kakashi-san. This isn't a physically strenuous job I can still go to work," she whined. Kakashi didn't want to argue. He wasn't sure how she might react if he reminded her that the reason she was in her current physical condition was because of something that happened while she was at or around work, though he still didn't know the whole story and she never told him. "You've got a mission tonight don't you?" she asked. "Ah, yeah I do," he responded. "That's a shame. Its my day off too I would've liked to spend some real time with you," she flipped a page in her book. Kakashi felt that she was lying to him just as he had lied to her about his mission that night. "Well, I guess I shouldn't be late to this one," said Kakashi right before he disappeared out of Midori's second floor window.

As soon as he left, Midori began to quickly prepare herself for her job at the bar. She thought the timing of Kakashi's mission was perfect because on this particular night of the week Midori didn't sing for a crowd of quiet, brooding men but instead she danced for rowdy rogue ninjas who's only source of real entertainment was watching women dance and strip at this bar as for they were not a common sight around that area. Midori certainly didn't want Kakashi to bear witness to the dirtier side of her work; the side she enjoyed the most. She loved to sing but her real passion was dancing. She had been developing a fighting style based on her skills however had only been able to use them in actual combat twice in her life because she had realized that men were easiest to trick when seduced. She wore a fishnet top that also managed to fully expose her midriff, tall black heels, and a very small black thong that left little for the imagination. Which, of course, was all the better for the type of men that frequented the bar on such a night. She applied a fresh layer of red lipstick and covered her scantily clad body under a black sweater and a plain black skirt that buckled on the sides for a customizable fit. She made it to the bar without ever realizing that Kakashi had been on her trail the whole time.

Kakashi was hoping to figure out what type of situation she was put in to come back so terribly injured and covered in dry blood that belonged to someone else. Instead what he saw was Midori seducing a crowd of rude men with her surprisingly sensual body movements. She had mastered the ability to isolate and control whatever muscle in her body she wanted and it was a very fascinating thing to watch. The way her hips moved to the beat but her upper body stayed perfectly balanced and steady. It was almost like her lower half and her upper half were dancing to two different songs. And when it came time for her to perform on a pole she performed flawlessly. It was a finely crafted art that Midori had practiced and crafted for herself. Kakashi, fully disguised and hidden away in a corner, watched her body writhe and twist around that pole and he couldn't help but imagine her making her body movements in bed. Her body started to shine with sweat as she danced. He looked at her and found himself replacing characters from his beloved Icha Icha Paradise books with Midori and himself. In his head he began to play out some of his favorite scenes.

It took a lot of work for Kakashi to snap himself out of his thoughts. Midori left the stage and Kakashi was forcibly pulled out of his daydreams and he went out to meet her in her dressing room. He walked around the small stage and found himself in a small hallway with four doors. Only one of the doors had lights on. He opened the door and saw Midori brushing her hair while pouring sake into a small glass. The room was small and cluttered with theatrical and skimpy clothing. In the corner of the room was the only light source; a small lamp on a cluttered table that was reflected off of a dusty mirror. "Shuichi-san, I know you make a lot of money from this night of the week but the crowd brought nothing," Midori hand't turned around and assumed the man behind her was her employer. "Midori-san," Midori quickly turned around after hearing Kakashi's voice, "I told you not to come here. Especially not if you're pushing yourself so much." Midori blushed, "How much did you see?" Kakashi said nothing and she understood that meant he had seen it all. Midori tightened her black silk robe and drank her sake in a single cup.

"So, what? Did you lie to me so you can come over here and spy on me? What's your problem? I never knew you even existed until a couple weeks ago! I can take care of myself just fine without you butting in," Midori poured another glass.

"I want to keep you safe. My father wanted to keep you safe too," Kakashi looked visibly upset even with the majority of his face being covered.

"Well he couldn't and he's gone now. You don't have any obligations to do anything for me," she poured another glass of sake for himself.

"When my father killed himself-" "What?" Midori interrupted, "What did you just say? Sakumo? He killed himself?" A moment of silence quickly turned when Midori threw her glass at the wall and threw flipped a small table that smashed the mirror and dozens of cosmetic products that rested on the table. She threw on a coat, grabbed the bottle of sake and walked past Kakashi out the door.

Midori left without speaking to her boss or any of the strange men asking to take her home. When she arrived at her apartment, she paused. She slumped into the doorway and began sobbing hideously.

Midori recalled a time after Sakumo had stopped coming to see her. There was no way to know what happened to him and with the pressures building up at home, she didn't have time to wait for him to return. Midori was afraid. She would often seek advice on more technical matters from Sakumo. But he wasn't around anymore and she had to do something quickly. Only two days had passed from her twelfth birthday and she decided she had to eliminate her parents. It wasn't difficult. Her father was passed out drunk and her mother didn't put up much of a fight. She stabbed her mother to death and let her father parish in the flames she set around him. She wanted every piece of this life she lived to be gone, impossible to ever return to if she were ever feeling nostalgic. But this act filled her with the kind of depression she had never experienced before. She learned how to tie a proper noose with some rope she stole from a local shop and went off to the spot where Sakumo would meet her. There was a tall tree where he taught her how to focus her chakra in her feet to walk up along its trunk. She picked a branch that looked sturdy. The one she chose also happened to hang over a a small river where Sakumo taught her how to swim. She tied the rope around the thick branch and placed the noose around her neck. She watched the water below her rolling for a moment before taking her supposedly final leap. For a moment, time slowed down she saw a birds grooming themselves in a tree across for her, she saw a fly zoom past her face, a squirrel eating some nuts he had found on the ground next to a sapling. She looked up to see the rope still loose mid-fall. And then she felt the pressure of the rope tighten around her neck. Time returned to a normal pace and before she knew it the pressure eased and she continued to fall until she hit the water below her. Midori swam up out of the river and rested herself on the muddy bank directly below the tree. She pulled the rope and noticed it had broken somehow. Midori didn't understand how it happened because she inspected the rope carefully in case something like this would happen. "I guess I made a mistake," Midori said staring at the sky that filtered throughout the tree leaves. The sky was gray, silver almost. She thought about Sakumo's hair while she laid limply in the mud, arms outstretched and noose still wrapped around her neck, all covered in mud.

Midori was now in her apartment. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She had finished off the bottle of sake and proceeded to smoke a cigarette in her armchair that she had relocated to the living room the other day. She heard the wood floor creak behind her, "How long have you been here this time," she asked without turning to face the figure. "I just got here this time," Kakashi sat down on the floor across from her and spoke to her about the death of his father to help clarify things for her and surely enough she felt better. However she did still feel like it was selfish of him to leave the both of them for such reasons but she couldn't argue and she kept her own selfish thoughts to herself.

Midori let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you Kakashi-san. And I'm sorry I was so angry with you earlier. Its just that I didn't really want you to see me doing those things." Kakashi was thankful that his mask hid his blushing face. he wanted to tell her how much he enjoyed the show but was embarrassed by how much he actually enjoyed it. She tried to rub her stiff back but failed, "Kakashi-san, will you help me?" She pointed at her back and Kakashi sighed and agreed. She took off her robe forgetting what she was wearing underneath, her 'outfit' from work. "Oh god, this is embarrassing. I'm so sorry," she rolled over onto her stomach on the bed and Kakashi laughed and assured her it was fine.

"Mmm Kakashi-san, your hands are so big," she purred. Kakashi felt his blood rushing toward his crotch. His hands did in fact cover almost half of her back. "Ahhh! Yes! Kakashi-san rub that spot a little harder," her back arched and Kakashi felt the crotch of his pants tighten. Midori turned her head to face him. She was blushing and her eyes were focused on him. Kakashi had to stop. It wasn't until he stoppered that Midori noticed his erection. She lifted herself up and grabbed his arm before he could walk away. Kakashi didn't want to make eye contact with her but had to once he felt her shift her focus from his arm to his hand as she slipped two of his fingers into her mouth. She stopped sucking and looked up at Kakashi to say, "Your fingers are so long, Kakashi-san."

In no time at all, Kakashi pushed her up against the wall behind her bed. He pinned her wrists down above her head with one had and with another he began to viciously tear off her flimsy clothing. Midori was shocked, almost afraid of how quickly he had turned but she was happy. Midori couldn't see his face well because of the lights behind him silhouetting him but he pulled down his mask and began to kiss her deeply. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began to gently grind herself on his erection. Kakashi let out a moan so low it was almost a growl. He slipped two fingers inside her and watched her writhe around in pleasure. "You're so wet, Midori-chan." She could hear his smirk even without being able to fully see his face. "Kakashi-san, please…" she paused to hiccup but Kakashi wouldn't let her finish her sentence. "Are you drunk?" "I drank a little bit" He looked around the room and saw the large empty bottle of sake in her living room. He let her go and she slumped back down into bed.

"What's wrong, she asked looking up at him. He pushed his mask back onto his face. "This is just something I'd rather do when we're both sober." Midori was disappointed. She felt the wetness between her legs but stopped herself from begging for me. Kakashi left quietly saying only, "I'll see you around, Midori-chan." The door clicked behind him and Midori let herself crash onto the sheets. She was so overwhelmed by how turned on she was one minute and the sudden shift in mood was enough to give anybody whiplash. She turned onto her back looking to see how badly Kakashi had shredded whatever clothes she had left on her. She blushed and began to pleasure herself with her fingers but to no avail as she began to doze off in the middle of the act.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Midori awoke in her bed with her clothing torn and her hand in her underwear. Bits in pieces of the events that occurred the night before flooded her head as soon as she saw herself. She covered her face with her hands and collapsed in bed, embarrassed over what she could remember and fearful of the things she couldn't remember. She recalled Kakashi's low moans and how he had ripped her clothes off so quickly with one hand. She remembered that they didn't continue and he left in the middle before they could even really get started but she could not remember why and that was what terrified her. "Maybe I said something horribly stupid? Oh no, what if I, like, threw up on him or something?" Her head was aching and she realized she had to get a drink of water. She scanned her kitchen for a semi-clean glass and found nothing, resorting to placing her mouth by the steady stream of water falling from the faucet. She finished and removed her head from the sink and began to pace around the room. "What am I going to do? Should I wait for him to talk to me first or should I try to play it off like I remember everything? Maybe I can just tell him that I don't remember. Maybe I'll jut casually bump into him and we can both pretend nothing happened and it will be ok!" She decided at the very least that she should eat a nice, substantial breakfast. She got herself dressed in a hooded black dress with a high, modest neckline and long sleeves but a dangerously short hem that flowed freely away from her body and had a slit on either side that revealed not only her thigh but her black cotton underwear underneath. She fumbled around trying to find a pair of shorts to wear underneath but shrugged it off after deciding that her head was pounding too hard to hold off food any longer.

After asking a few restaurant workers, they all told her that breakfast was no longer served at one-thirty in the afternoon. She was already nearing Konoha when she remembered that she had heard about a ramen shop that everyone recommends. And of course, in the back of her mind she wanted just the possibility of seeing Kakashi. Granted, she would probably duck and hide out of fear if she caught even a glimpse of him. She found the shop Ichiraku Ramen. Before she entered she pulled the hood up over her head to feel a sense of anonymity. The older man who was working there and served her ramen was kind and reminded her of a taller and thinner version of her own boss Shuichi. She left the shop and headed back to help Shuichi with the bar.

Shuichi was excited to see her and greeted her enthusiastically. "What's up with you today?" Midori asked. "Well, I may have lent you and your talents to the owner of place in town who saw you dance last night," Shuichi shied away slightly. "What do you mean? Do I have to dance at another bar?" Midori was annoyed. "Just for the night, they want you to entertain some guests at a special party, I'm not sure about the details but its right in Konoha so its not far." Midori sight, "How much money did you sell me out for?" Shuichi grinned, "Enough to have myself a little celebration of my own, of course!" She groaned but she owed this man a lot so she didn't mind putting up with whatever shenanigans he pulled with her. "These people seemed a little upperclass so dress appropriately. Y'know, risque, but tasteful. Got it, Midori-chan?" Midori had been making her way to her dressing room to pick out her clothes for the night and lifted a hand in response.

She entered the dressing room and found her cosmetics thrown about the room, a flipped table, and a broken mirror. She remembered Sakumo and somehow the idea that such a kind-hearted man would kill himself seemed so foreign. With a drink in her hand, Kakashi's explanation seemed fine but in the sobering daylight it didn't seem to make any sense to her. She felt as though her heart sank into her stomach and she slumped down on the floor net to a lamp was toppled over.

"I guess I should get ready for tonight, huh Sakumo-san?" she spoke out loud looking up at the ceiling.

Kakashi's morning was tranquil. He woke up and read in his bed for an hour before he went off training before the sun came up. At around sunrise, he stopped to admire the view and do some more light reading perched up on a the tallest branch of the tallest tree he could find nearby. In the back of his mind he was trying to decide how to approach Midori about the night before, or rather, whether he should or not. He didn't want to avoid her but he had considered it an option for a brief moment. Kakashi wasn't particularly skilled when it came to talking to women about these types of matters but he was willing to try. He closed his copy of the second volume of Icha Icha Paradise, deciding that he would cross that bridge when he came to it. After a few hours of leisurely strolling about, he remembered that he was supposed to take out Naruto and Sakura for lunch. He owed Sakura for helping out with Midori and he owed Naruto for interrupting their original plans to get lunch together that day. He looked disappointedly at his coin purse that he kept hidden away in a hidden pocket. He hadn't been taking very many missions lately because there just weren't any to take. And the ones he had taken were very low risk and low paying. He knew he had enough to cover their meal though and that was okay by him.

Kakashi began to his slow walk over to the ramen shop. It was a busy afternoon and the town was lively and full of people enjoying their weekend with loved ones. He walked by a woman whom he briefly admired for her tight fitting, black, hooded dress. He briefly wondered what was hiding under her hood but did not dwell as he walked into Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto and Sakura had been waiting for nearly thirty minutes by the time Kakashi strolled in. "Sorry I'm late, I was-" "Oh stop it, Kakashi-sensei! You're always late," Sakura interrupted, shaking her pink head at him. "Yeah, you'd thank that by now we would know to show up later, huh?" Naruto grinned. "Alright, alright. Well since I'm here now you might as well order," and as soon as Kakashi spoke those words their bowls of ramen were being brought out. "We're starting to get the hang of not waiting around for you, sensei," Sakura smirked. Kakashi sighed and said, "Well, I owed you too anyway."

"Sensei, who was that girl? What situation would she be to get caught up in a nasty jutsu like that?" Sakura asked, taking a break form slurping her ramen down to speak. Kakashi sighed, "She's a friend. She used to know my father. I didn't ask her what happened because I'm not sure if that's my business." Sakura and Naruto looked at each other curiously and continued to eat. "Oh! Kakashi I almost forgot!" Sakura lit up, "Tsunade-sama is planning a get together in honor of you agreeing to take the title of Hokage! She says it'll probably be your last chance to have fun before the hard work begins." Kakashi sighed. He hated parties and could only expect that one planned by Tsunade would be an infinitely more excruciating experience. "You have to be there! Granny would kill you if you don't show up," Naruto butted in, speaking with a mouth full of noodles. "Its at some bar down the street, its really nice actually! I hear they've always got some really interesting live entertainment," said Sakura in an attempt to assure him it wouldn't be too awful, "Oh and its tonight. Be sure you're there by eight o'clock." "Hey, can I get seconds?" asked Naruto after sloppily drinking the leftover soup in his bowl.

After his unexpectedly long lunch he returned home and waited for the party to begin as if he were awaiting his death sentence.


	7. Chapter 7

Midori was greeted at the bar by two young entrepreneurs who owned ran this particular bar and owned a chain of adult-themed resorts. They were handsomely dressed and wore their hair neatly slicked out of their faces. "This is where you will be dancing tonight, Midori-san, said the dark haired man on the right, "I hope you'll be able to adjust quickly. Our stage is quite a bit larger than the one where you work." The place was spacious, clearly intended for large gatherings. There were a few lounge spaces spread apart on main floor. They consisted of a table with silver poles for dancers to perform in front of white plush couches forming half circles around the dancing tables. The main stage was large and well lit. At the cinder was a golden pole surrounded by purple track lighting above on the ceiling and below on the stage. "That's where you'll be dancing," pointed the blonde haired man to her left. There was enough room leftover for at least four more dancers and a band to accompany them. The place almost felt like a caricature of what a child would think a ritzy strip club looked like. "Normally we would choose our dancers beforehand and give them time to practice in the space, but we had some associates watch you dance the other night and we just had to have you here. It's a very special occasion so we trust you'll adapt quickly judging by your skills," said the dark-haired one. "What's the occasion?" Midori asked. "Its a party for the new Hokage." "And they want an erotic dancer?" Midori laughed. What kind of Hokage would plan such an event?

Midori practiced around for an hour to get to know the stage before the other dancers came in. They were all escorted to a large dressing area with large well-lit mirrors where they were to apply their makeup. They all had to wear similar outfits that were reminiscent of burlesque outfits. They all wore the same matching corsets and feathered ensembles except Midori who was all in white. "This is so exciting, but I'm really nervous! Performing in the same room as the next Hokage!" "Oh I know! And I here this event was planned by Lady Tsunade so its like we're performing for two Hokages!" A blonde haired girl and her black haired friend had been speaking to each other while applying an extra coat of mascara and a coat of lipstick, only exchanging glances through each other's mirrors. "Hey, you're the guest dancer right?" the blonde one asked Midori. "Um yeah. I'm is a lot more extravagant than I ever expected," Midori was shy around girls. "Well, if you're the special guest dancer you must be good so you'll be fine! My name is Hachi," the blonde woman smiled. Midori always expected other dancers to be catty and competitive but there was such a strong sense of camaraderie throughout the room.

Soon music began to fill the room, the bartenders stood at the ready, and people began to file in for the festivities. From behind the stage, Hachi and some of the other dancers were peeking into the room which slowly began to fill up with people drinking and laughing and conversing. "Oh my god its Lady Tsunade!" "Wow look at her figure!" the girls clucked excitedly like hens, which suited them well with their feathery costumes.

The blonde haired man's voice hushed the room as he announced the entertainment of the night. The girls filed out one after another to their proper places, with Midori taking her place at the foremost golden pole in the front. The crowd seemed bigger than she thought it would be. She scanned the room while she circled around the pole to gain some idea of what her crowd might be like. They didn't look like the type of people who frequented her bar at all. Just regular working folks and average ninjas. She was no longer nervous. At least not until she saw a girl with pink hair with a yellow haired boy sitting at the bar. She unintentionally made eye contact with the boy she recognized. He whispered something to the pink haired girl and she turned around to look at her. They were the former students of Kakashi, Naruto and the girl who healed her, Sakura. "Oh god, no," she thought to herself.

"Hey, Sakura look!" Naruto said motioning his head toward the stage, "Isn't that the lady Kakashi brought over for you to heal?" Sakura turned her head, "Oh it is! What is she doing here? Do you think Kakashi knows that she's here?" "I dunno, do you really think he would be this late if he knew he would be here?" Naruto asked. "Well, everyone knows this is a party to congratulate Kakashi on becoming hokage so she must know he's gonna be here." "Yeah I guess you're right," Naruto agreed, "Hey, she's actually pretty good!" Naruto gave a lewd smile before Sakura wiped it clean off with a strong punch to the arm. Tsunade came up to fill her glass of sake. "Have you seen Kakashi yet?" Sakura asked."You know he's always late! That's why I started the party early!" Tsunade said rsing her freshly filled glass to her lips. "We think he's seeing the dancer on stage," blabbed Naruto. "Ooh that's a pretty fun rumor! Which one? The blonde one near the back?" Tsunade asked. "No the blue haired one, the main one! We ,uh, met her with him not too long ago," Naruto continued. "This is some pretty juicy stuff! The sixth Hokage dating a stripper! How lewd!" Tsunade laughed, "It suits him though, I know what kind of filth he reads. She's fantastic though! You know, I wanted to learn how to dance like that in my younger days." "Gross," Naruto muttered, eliciting another punch from the former Hokage. "Respect you elders, kid!" she finished her drink and asked for another.

"Congratulations, Kakashi-san!" the room exploded upon his arrival. He hated receiving this much attention but he had to grin and bear it. A drunken Tsunade came storming up towards him, "Since when were you dating a hot, young stripper, Mr. Sixth Hokage?" "I-I'm not- what?" Kakashi didn't make the connection until he saw Naruto and Sakura following close behind her looking as though they had failed to hold her back. He looked around and saw Midori dancing on the stage illuminated by bright, colorful lights. "Ah, this is all just a misunderstanding, you see-" Kakashi was interrupted by the announcement of his own arrival by the dark haired man over a microphone, "And finally, our guest of honor arrives! For such an honored guest, we sought out the best talent for this rare and special occasion." Midori saw a large cluster of people swarming around a person she couldn't see. She looked at her new friend Hachi who looked back at her with a a nervous look on her face and she shrugged as if to say "I haven't seen the new yet either Hokage either." All the girls had been wondering what kind of Hokage wanted to have a party full of erotic dancers; they had all envisioned an old, perverted geezer who was senile. "So I would like to thank the beautiful Lady Tsunade for planning this event with us here and let me just say what an honor it is to welcome our soon-to-be sixth Hokage, Hatake Kakashi!" The crowd around him loosened its grip to clap for him and in that moment of release, Midori and Kakashi saw each other from across the room. Midori's mouth flew open briefly before quickly remembering that she needed to stay cool. Seeing Kakashi surrounded by friends would've been shocking enough but the thought that she almost had sex with the new Hokage was too much. "We hope you enjoy the special entertainment we've round up for the occasion thanks to Lady Tsunade who's assistants helped us curate the best of the best," said on of the men, "We would like to offer up our little leading lady Midori to give the new Hokage an extra special lap dance!" Midori was blushing hard enough to show through the colored lights hitting her face. The crowd began whooping and whistling at the situation while Kakashi just looked irritated and embarrassed. Kakashi was dragged over to one of the lounge areas and Midori was escorted by some employees off the stage and over to wear he was seated. Midori gulped as she neared him.

Music began to play and Midori tried to get it out of her head that this was the man whom she wanted to avoid because she couldn't remember why they hadn't had sex the night before. And that this man was to be the next Hokage. She did her job as efficiently as she could. "Midori-san… I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just-" "Don't make excuses Kakashi," Midori said while gently grazing her body against his as to not further her own discomfort over the situation. The people around Kakashi were hollering and whistling but Midori and Kakashi were just struggling to get through the event. It wasn't long before Tsunade drunkenly stormed up through the crowd and grabbed Midori's arm.

"Have a drink with me," Tsunade said. The crowed began to boo before realizing that she had been dragged away by the former Hokage. They sat at the bar and and Tsunade ordered sake for the two of them. "Drink," she commanded. "Oh I'm working I couldn't possibly-" "Drink," she said more firmly. Midori gulped down the drink quickly, "Its an honor to be in your presence Lady Tsunade," began Midori. "Cut the formalities. I know you have some involvement with our mutual friend Kakashi. Does he know what you do for a living?" Midori ordered herself another drink, "Yes he's seen me dance before-" "I also know your boss Shuichi and I assume you're one of his girls." Midori gulped. The issue was a lot deeper than she thought it was. "Kakashi is a good man and he follows the rules and he is smart," Tsunade stared at her empty glass in her hand that she raised at eye level, "So I assume he doesn't know what you do for a living, does he?" Midori swallowed her drink, trying to loosen the parts of her body that felt tense and tight. "How do you know Shuichi-san?" Midori asked. "He's an old friend, I suppose. Old gambling buddies. And he's sold Konoha some pretty valuable information. He's the kind of guy who will take whatever he can however he can get it." "That's true," Midori responded. "I know that's not his only business. But I have to know before you have any further involvement with Kakashi; what is your job position exactly?" Tsunade asked. Midori froze. She sat for a few moments staring at her glass. Then Naruto and Sakura came bursting in. "Midori-san! I didn't know you were a dancer!" exclaimed Naruto. "Ah, yes I, uh, yeah…." Midori snapped back into reality. "You were really great! I see you've met Tsunade-sama," said Sakura. "I'm just getting to know Kakashi's new lady friend," snorted Tsunade, her mood lifted completely concealing the mood before. "Oh no, we're not together… Not like that…" Midori corrected. "Well, its still nice to see Kakashi have friends outside of obligation," said Sakura.

Kakashi approached the bar. "Are you guys hassling my friend, Midori-chan? And shouldn't you be getting back to work and not drinking?" "Ah, you're right, Kakashi-san," Midori began to walk away. She was quickly approached by the two young owners of the bar who wanted to have a word with her.

"Midori-san, can we speak to you for a moment?" Midori had no choice, they led her off into one of the lounging areas and sat her down. 'We understand that you are not one of our regular employees and perhaps we didn't go over the rules with you as thoroughly as we should have. But normally we do not condone our dancers sharing drinks with our patrons." "Listen, I'm sorry its just that-" "That said, we made an exception for you. It seems that the former Hokage Lady Tsunade and the new Hokage seem to have quite some interest in you." Midori shrugged and broke her eye contact with the one speaking. "Well, we would like to offer you a full-time position here. We'll pay you triple what your current wage is and if you can manage to bringing some fresh faces to our regulars list, we will pay you even more," spoke the blonde haired man. "I'm sorry, I can't. I'm pretty tied up with Shuichi's and I, um, I just can't right now," Midori responded. "Well, take our business card if you ever change your mind. Our door is always open to you. And as for right now, we would like you to relax and work the floor. So we want you to drink up and have a good time tonight. I'm sure some of our male patrons would love to be given the opportunity to have some fun with our special guest tonight. And maybe if you see what a good time you'll have you will be tempted to stay with us here?" Midori smiled and nodded. "By all means, don't let us get in the way of your conversing and drinking with the Hokages."

Midori walked back to the bar and ordered some fruity drink that was on the menu that had a ridiculous name she couldn't remember. She drank it and made a face at it. "What's wrong with the drink," asked a man who seated himself next to her. "Too sweet," she responded looking over to the stranger. The man was tall and tan with straight black hair and brown eyes. He wore the customary green flack jacket that all Konoha jounin wore with a black shirt underneath. He ordered her and himself a sake. "My name is Sato." "Is it now?" Midori gulped her drink down and ordered another. "So, you're Midori, right?" "Yep." She called out for the bartender to keep the bottle near her as she quickly gulped down her drink. "You're an impressive dancer." "Thanks," she gulped one more drink down. Another man sat down on the opposite sigh of Midori, "Hey, she's not interested in you." The man practically stumbled out of his chair apologizing and bowing. Midori turned her face to see a young man with black hair. His eyes were strange, she thought. One of his eyes held this strange pattern of grey concentric circles. 'There's no way that's a rinnegan, no way,' she thought. "Thank you, sir." she sipped at her drink. "Maybe you should take it easy on the sake," he said, filling his own glass with the bottle she had next to her.

"Who are you?" "I am Sasuke Uchiha."

"You look like an Uchiha. Do you dance?"

He shook his head.

"You're probably too young for me anyway," Midori sighed, "But you're drinking my sake so you should do this old lady a favor."

She grabbed his hand and led him away to the dance floor that was packed with drunken ninjas and civilians dancing together to the sultry music of the night. Midori let her body become close to his and swayed to the music. Sasuke was uncomfortable, "I, uh, I don't know how to dance." "Everyone knows how to dance don't be so shy," she placed his hands on her hips. She rested her head on his chest, hearing his rapid heart beat. "I knew your brother Itachi." She looked up at him, "Did you know that he was one of the greatest men who ever lived?" she spoke looking into his eyes. He put his hand over her hand that rested in his chest and said nothing.

Meanwhile back at the bar, Kakashi had reemerged to drink privately. Tsunade followed. "I never got the chance to speak to you about your girlfriend." "Hm? Oh we are not romantically involved," responded Kakashi. "All the more reason why I should probably warn you," this piqued Kakashi's interest, "Don't let your guard down around her. I know her boss and she's a pretty shady guy. She might be trying to infiltrate Konoha and gather up some secrets that should be kept out of the wrong hands. Or she could just be a common prostitute, it could go either way knowing Shuichi." Kakashi focused his attention on Tsunade now, "What are you talking about?" "Shuichi is the man who runs the bar she works at. He's also been running some sort of underground information network where he uses these women he 'collects' to gather up intel from unsuspecting ninja and criminals. And I can't prove it but I also believe some of these women may also be working as prostitutes under Shuichi's command," Tsunade explained, "I've never seen you with a woman before and I wouldn't want to see you get your heart broken just when you're about to become Hokage. SO just keep an eye on your girlfriend, she seems so sweet so its been really throwing me off." "I'll keep an eye on her but she's not my girlfriend." Tsunade looked passed him and out onto the dance floor, her eyes were fixated on a certain couple on the dance floor. "Hm, maybe she thinks you're too old for her," she began snickering, keeping her eyes trained on the dance floor. Kakashi turned around and saw his former student Sasuke and Midori look as though hey had just broken apart from a kiss. He saw his hands tighten around his waist and she whispered something into his ear.

Sasuke was stunned to suddenly feel Midori's full,warm lips come into contact with his own. So shocked, in fact, that he momentarily thought it had not happened at all. She felt his grip on her tighten and she stood up on her toes to try and reach his ear and she whispered, "You taste like Itachi-kun, too." And then suddenly, the two were surrounded. "Sasuke-kun!" shouted a loud girlish voice. Sakura looked at them angrily and drunkenly tried to punch Midori but Midori easily dodged. "Sakura-san are you okay?" Midori asked. Kakashi had come into the scene grabbing Midori's shoulders, "I see you've met my former student, Sasuke." "What the hell, Kakashi? Is everyone your former student?" Midori asked. Kakashi sighed and said, "Well, no. But Sakura has had a thing for Sasuke for a few years now and what you just did was probably a bad idea. And not just because of her." He tightened her grip on Midori. Sakura was being held back by Tsunade and Naruto. Midori tried to apologize but Sakura was too drunk. Meanwhile, Naruto spoke to Sasuke. "So, I see you're back, Sasuke-kun." "Yes but not for long, I just wanted to swing by for a bit and say congratulations to Kakashi and maybe stay for a couple days." "Keep your girlfriend on a leash, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura growled. The crowd was quiet and all their attention was focused on this scene.

Midori stopped listening to their conversation and the whispers moving throughout the crowd and turned to look at Kakashi. He looked stern and slightly off. He had been drinking and she could see him unravelling. "I'm taking you home," Kakashi said. "My house is far away and you should stay here with your friends," she tried to explain. "No, I'm taking you to my home." Midori blushed, "Kakashi I don't remember why you left the other night." "Because I wanted you to remember everything, idiot." Midori smiled. "But tonight, we have to talk." Midori's face changed and she went cold.


	8. Chapter 8

They arrived at Kakashi's home fairly late. He ignored all of his friends who were begging him to stay. On Midori's way out she saw the dancer she spoke to named Hachi who gave her a look of disbelief when she saw her walking out with the Hokage himself.

Kakashi's home was bare and neat. He had all the necessities but nothing more except for a few books lying around. Midori picked on up and beg to flip through it. "Kakashi is this the stuff I always see you reading? How do you even read this stuff in public?" Kakashi remained serious. He sat down across from her and looked her straight in the eye.

"Tsunade told me about you and your job."

"What did she tell you?" "She told me more than enough."

"She doesn't know anything."

"Well, why don't you tell me what she doesn't know?"

Midori sighed. "I'm not working with Shuichi because I was coerced or because I have no other options. I owe that man my life and he treats me well. He doesn't treat me like he treats the other girls. He treats like a person who shares common interests. A person who helps aide him on his mission while he helps aide mine." Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "And what exactly is your mission?" "I want to kill every man who knew what a monster my father was and never did anything to stop him. And I want to help Shuichi for hoping me realize my goal. If it weren't for him, I would be dead somewhere and all these bad people would never be brought to justice."

Midori lifted herself up from the mud with a noose still wrapped loosely around her small neck. She lifted the rope to see where the end had broken off and looked up at the tree to see the other half still dangling on the branch. Her body felt weak as she had not eaten in days. So she made her way to the marketplace where she would try to beg for food. On this particular day, all she did was sit in a corner outside of a small butchers shop. "Hey kid, are you a dog who just got loose? You lost?" a man approached her, pointing the rope still wrapped around her neck. The man bent over close to her. He was tall and thick and had greying, thinning hair. His head was very round and his cheeks and nose were red. His twinkling blue eyes helped give him the appearance of a jolly old man. "You know what they say when a noose is snapped?" Midori shook her head. "It's the world telling' you that you got some big things to do. It's god's way of telling' you 'hey stop whining and get back on the horse.' This world is a harsh one, little girl." The man disappeared into the butchers shop and came out a few minutes later with meat. He threw it at the young girl who devoured it quickly. He watched the young girl and had a thought. "Hey you're hungry right?" The girl nodded. "Well, how about you come work for me and for an honest day's work I'll give ya a nice warm meal?" Midori nodded excitedly. "Well come on then, get up." Midori followed the man, dragging the rope caked with mud behind her. "My name is Shuichi. What should I call you?" "Midori."

For a while all Midori did was wash glasses and sweep and dust. Everyday she would open up to him more and more about why she was out there with a rope wrapped around her neck and why she burned her family down. Shuichi had come to understand and respect the girl. They became strangely close. Shuichi revealed to her his real business and had her organize any information that came through the bar doors. And she had taken care of the sex workers that were under Shuichi's command. Occasionally one might come down with a fever and Midori was always happy to help take care of them whenever they needed care. The women had also come to love Midori as well, giving her lessons on singing and dance and occasionally they would drop some tips on espionage in between showing Midori how to properly apply lipstick and eyeshadow. Midori was happy for the first time since Sakumo had been a part of her life.

Shuichi eventually led her into the secret rooms beneath the bar when she was in her late teens. Another one of his business ventures were secret suites intended for well-known criminals to hide out for any amount of time necessary. For a while, Midori was not allowed to interact with the criminals. "They're the worst of the worst, one misstep and they'll snap you in half, my little songbird," he said to Midori. The other, more experienced women took care of those people. They would bring them food and books and provide 'intimacy' sometimes. Occasionally they were escorted out to a secluded section of the woods that was perpetually concealed by Shuichi's special ninjutsu that would camouflage anybody who entered with the proper seals and conceal any chakra while training.

Shuichi decided that they had the perfect first-time resident for Midori to start with. He was a man around the same age as Midori who had also killed his family. Shuichi ignored the fact that he was probably the most powerful person to ever stay in these secret suites and gave the job to Midori. And that was where Midori first met Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi didn't speak a word for a long time. Much like Midori before she met Shuichi. Midori brought him breakfast, lunch, and dinner everyday. He didn't seem to want to eat much for the first few days but he eventually began to eat more. "Do you not like the food?" Midori asked. Itachi didn't respond. "If you have any requests at all please let me know." Midori began to walk out but stopped in front of the large stone door, "I don't know why you did what you did, maybe you had to or maybe you just wanted to… but… I understand how difficult it is, Itachi-sama. No matter what the situation, it is difficult. But you seem strong. But not strong enough to go without eating a proper meal so please try to finish something," Midori said, "Sorry if I have disrespected you at all, Itachi-sama." His back was turned but she bowed anyway before leaving.

Midori walked out and immediately slumped against the cold stone door. Her heart was racing. She was so sure that she stepped out of line and was nervous to return to his room the next morning. But when she came back, the plate was empty. He did not turn for her but she smiled at him and took the empty plate happily. Before she closed the door, Itachi spoke. "My favorite foods are onigiri and and cabbage and I don't like steak very much." Midori opened the door a little more, "That's funny, I don't like steak very much either." Itachi turned slightly but all Midori could see was his mouth forming a smile. Midori shut the door quickly and ran, thinking she must've done something horribly wrong to get a smile out of someone so solemn and dark.

Midori ran to Shuichi and in between breaths she said, "That guy downstairs… I said something… and he smiled… What do I do?" Shuichi laughed. "Didn't anybody ever tell you, smiling is usually a good thing?" Midori gathered herself and stood up straight. "He probably liked what you had to say. What was it that you said?" "Um… I told him that I didn't like steak either," Midori responded shyly. Shuichi bursted out in roaring laughter. "I don't think he's going to kill you Midori-chan. You know, he's probably taking a liking to you. You should ask him if he would like some company." Midori gulped, "I dunno, Shuichi… He's really scary." "You'll be fine, go down there and talk to him.

So she forced herself back downstairs through the dark hallway. She took a deep breath at the stone door and opened it. She only opened it about an inch before seeing Itachi half naked and about to walk into the bathroom. She gasped and put a hand over her mouth and tried to get the door shut as quickly as possible. She was mortified and stood frozen in the hallway with her back turned to the door. Not a moment later did Itachi open the door himself to find her still out there with her hand over her mouth. "Can I help you?" Midori's body stiffened. "I, uh, I was supposed to ask you if you, uh, wanted company but my timing was bad. I'm really sorry." She gave him a very deep bow of apology. "Actually, your timing was good. I wasn't exactly sure how I was supposed to run the bath." "Oh yeah, its tricky. Shuichi rigged it up so strangely to cut corners and save money and we're the only people who seem to know how to work it," she said in between nervous giggles. He led her inside and while she was behind him, she noticed long white scars along his body. She wanted so badly to reach out and touch them with her fingertips but kept it to herself. She also noticed how handsome he was. She had never imagined such a renowned criminal to be handsome. 'Maybe that comes with some time,' she thought to herself.

They reached the bathroom and Midori ran the bath for him. "Your timing isn't bad," Itachi started. "Yeah, I mean, this bath would've taken you a while to figure out had I not come down," Itachi shook his head, "No I mean that I did start to feel like I wanted some company." Midori stood up quickly from kneeling by the bath. "Not right now? Right?" She raised her arms up to her chest and grabbed at the neck of her crisp, white kimono that Shuichi made all the girls wear. The sleeves were wet from running the bath. "Don't be so nervous. Your boss went over the rules with me already and I do not intend on breaking any of those rules." He glided over to her and exposed one of her shoulders from beneath the kimono. 'Why are his lips so warm?' Midori thought as he placed his lips on her neck and shoulder. "I can't do this Itachi-sama," she shoved him off of her and tried to turn around and leave but tripped over her kimono and landed in the hot bath water. Midori sat in the water stunned for a moment. Itachi smiled, amused by the turn of events. He handed Midori a towel and she ran out, grateful for the fact that her face was already wet however her red eyes were a dead giveaway that she was crying.

Once upstairs, Midori broke down and cried. Shuichi came out from the kitchen "What happened to you?" "I fell," she said, collapsed on the floor. Shuichi laughed. "Get up, little bird. Tell me what happened," Shuichi sat a bottle of sake down on the bar next to a clean glass. "I thought you said I was too young to drink," said Midori, picking herself up off the floor and into the bar stool. "I always say that people shouldn't drink until they know hard work," Shuichi poured a drink, "And it seems like you've had a rough time today. So tell me what happened." Midori explained to him how she ran the bath for him and he tried to kiss her and she fell into the bath and ran. Shuichi laughed. He had a special skill to laugh at everything and ease the situation rather than fan the flames. "You said he was smiling though, right?" Midori nodded looking up at him and taking her first sip of sake. She made a face at it thinking it tasted strange and the burning sensation made her feel strange. "I don't have to go back down there do I?" "Of course you do, bird. He likes you. And you know I hate being inconsistent so I don't want to switch around the girls on him." Midori sighed, "Do I have to finish this?" Shuichi nodded, "Yes you need it. It'll taste better the more you drink ." Midori gulped the drink down quickly. Shuichi was right, it stopped tasting horrible and the burning subsided quickly. "Now, little bird, lets get you all dried up and get you some dry clothes." He couldn't find another kimono that was small enough for her so he settled on one that was one size too big. "Now, you're going to go downstairs and apologize to him." "Do I have to let him kiss me?" Midori asked. "Normally I would say yes but you're my exception. You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Midori-chan. But you will be kind and courteous and spend some time with him. Maybe take him for a walk to our private training grounds." Midori sighed and march back downstairs with his lunch, trying to figure out what words to use in her apology.

Midori opened the door and placed the food on a small table. Itachi was reading a book and had just finished bathing. His hair was down and wet. He pulled his eyes away from his book and looked at Midori who was bowing. "I would like to apologize for what happened earlier. I promise it won't happen again. He noticed the kimono she was wearing was too big on her and exposed her chest when she bent over. "Perhaps you shouldn't be bowing to me," he pointed at her chest. Midori blushed and covered herself. "I'm sorry." "Sit," he commanded her, pointing at a chair across from him. She complied and sat down, "Um, my boss wanted to me to ask you if you wanted to be escorted to the training grounds after lunch." Itachi picked up one of the onigiri on the plate and began eating, "This is delicious." Midori blushed, "Thank you, I really like making onigiri." "I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was uncalled for and I should've asked if it was alright with you first. I also should've known it was your first time working in such a place." "Well, um, would you like to go outside and get some fresh air?" Itachi nodded.

Midori led him through an obscure path to what appeared to be densely packed forest. She made a few hand symbols and put her hand on a boulder, directing her chakra into it. The scene changed from dense forest into a large clearing and they entered. "Genjutsu?" Itachi asked. "Yes its Shuichi's. All the girls know the password and we escort clients here when they want to train and take a breath of fresh air in secret." "I must ask you for a favor, and feel free to say no." "What is it, Itachi-sama?" "I have this jutsu that I've only tried twice before and I want to perfect it," Itachi studied her face, "But it requires that I practice on a live participant." She nodded, "Yeah, I'm up for it." Itachi almost looked puzzled, "Are you sure? It might cause you some pain." "That's fine," she said shrugging, "I'm okay with that." And within moments she was trapped in his Tsukiyomi. "What's happening?" "You are currently trapped under my Tsukiyomi. Time is under my control here and you are under my control here." "Why can't I move?" He walked over to her and touched her face, "You're under my control here, Midori-chan." He bent his face down towards her and kissed her lips. It was strange how real if felt. She could feel her heart beating fast and the warm breath on his lips. She could feel the moistness of his tongue as it entered her own mouth. She felt her body moving closer to his and her arms wrap around him, pulling him closer. He stopped kissing her for a moment, "Itachi-sama, please don't make me do these things." Midori was blushing. "I didn't make you do any of that. I'm actually very impressed with your ability to control your own body movements here." Midori gasped, "Don't lie to me, Itachi-sama!" He continued by kissing her neck and shoulder. "You could stop me if you wanted to, Midori-chan." Midori stood as frozen as she did before she had control over her body. He put his hand into her kimono and began to rub her through her underwear. Midori began to moan softly and dig her fingers into Itachi's back. "Lie down, Midori-chan," he commanded. "Couldn't you just make me do whatever you want?" she protested. "I want you to lie down only if you want to." Midori complied. She felt something cold slip under her panties and cut them off. She looked down to see Itachi cutting them off with a kunai. "I-Itachi-sama what are you going to do?" He began to massage her with his fingers first and then came a feeling completely unfamiliar to Midori. She felt his tongue replace the fingers. Midori gasped, "Wait, no, please don't… Ahh..mmm Itachi-sama…" She looked down at him blushing furiously as she watched him work his tongue on her most sensitive areas. He then slipped a finger inside of her. The combination of the two made her back arch and with his free hand Itachi held her down. However he could not control her hip movements. She began bucking into him gently, without her even realizing it. He was even more turned on by this than he thought and began to work a little bit faster, which solicited even louder moans from Midori. And when he slipped in another finger, Midori almost began to scream. She gripped the back of his hair aggressively, "Itachi-sama! I'm about to-"

And then suddenly she was out of his jutsu. She had been writhing on the ground gripping onto her kimono with Itachi standing above her. Midori's face was completely flushed and she her body had just began to spasm from having just reached her first orgasm. "Itachi-sama…" she panted "…I've never had anybody do that to me before…" "And technically you still never have."

And then the two of them heard some rustling in the bushes nearby before hearing a familiar voice, "Midori-chan! I've been looking all over for you! I need you to clean up a pretty bad spill out in the bar, c'mon little bird. Take Mr. Uchiha back down to his quarters." Midori was still on the ground. She felt her underwear soaked through and looked up at Itachi nervously. "If it's alright with you, sir, I would like to spend more time with Midori-chan." Itachi said. Shuichi looked at him standing over her and looked at Midori who had been sweating and panting on the ground. He couldn't comprehend the situation right away but Midori didn't seem to be in pain, on the contrary, she looked rather excited. So Shuichi said, "Of course, Mr. Uchiha. You are an esteemed guest after all. I'll get one of the other girls on it." Itachi gave Midori a hand to help her up on her feet. Her legs felt like jello and she stumbled upon standing but was caught by Itachi. "I think you need some rest," he said. It was true. The effect of the jutsu itself was also fatiguing on both of them. She escorted him back to his quarters. "I won't be needing dinner tonight, I think we both need a decent rest." He spoke smiling gently. Midori nodded and told Shuichi that Itachi and her had been training together and that he wanted her to have a decent night's rest. "Hmm… this sounds like an excuse to get off early. But I won't be taking any risks with that man so, by all means, please go get some rest." Midori made her way upstairs. Back then Midori slept in the attic of the bar alone while Shuichi would often sleep in the back office next to the kitchen.

That night Midori found it difficult to sleep. She laid in bed lost in her memories of Itachi's lips and tongue and fingers. Even alone in her bed she began to blush. She tried to bury her dirty thoughts by throwing her face into a pillow but all she could envision was Itachi's eyes as he went down on her and watched her as she experienced the single most physically pleasurable experience of her life. "Fuck," she whispered in the darkness of her room. She turned on a small lamp that was placed on a table beside her bed. Midori had never associated sex with arousal. And she could feel herself heating up over the event with Itachi and she wasn't sure what to do about. She looked at her hand and nestled herself comfortably in her bed and slipped her hand down into her underwear. She began trying to mimic the movements Itachi made. She couldn't exactly but it was still better than nothing. She began to think about the look in his eyes and the feeling of his tongue swirling in small circles. Her eyes were closed as she began to concentrate very carefully, "Mmm…. Itachi-sama…" Just then she heard a creak. She quickly pulled the blankets over her half naked body and picked up the lamp to get a better view of the corner of darkness. A large black figure shifted and then she heard Itachi's voice, "I see you're also thinking about me…" Midori covered her head with her blankets, wishing she was hallucinating. But when she uncovered her eyes to look out again, she saw Itachi's eyes just inches away from her. "Itachi-sama… You're not supposed to be up here…" she whispered. Itachi threw the covers off of her, exposing her body in a large white t-shirt that was just thin enough to expose her nipples and a pair of blue panties that almost perfectly matched her shade of pale blue hair. "If you were thinking about me, you should have come down to see me. I was thinking about you too." Midori noticed the bulge in his pants and looked away quickly. "Itachi-sama, I'm nervous…" "Don't worry," he down to kiss Midori deeply, "…everything is going to be okay, I'll be gentle."


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Midori awoke in Itachi's arms after a long night of making love. The sunlight filtered through the small dusty window of the attic and landed in long streaks across the floor. She turned around to see Itachi sleeping deeply and soundly. So soundly, in fact, that he had been drooling on the pillow. She brushed his long hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. With this, he woke up and quickly noticed the sunlight coming into the room. "Its late," Midori said smiling. Itachi wrapped his arms tighter around her small frame and began to sleepily kiss her cheeks and lips. Midori giggled and lifted her body into an upright sitting position. She looked around the room and saw their clothes thrown about in a frenzy. She looked back at Itachi who still had her hips in his embrace.

Midori stepped out of bed and Itachi finally woke up completely. "I'm probably going to get into a lot of trouble today," she said while putting on a pair of white underwear. She walked to a closet and pulled out a fresh white kimono and returned to a small desk and mirror at the other end of the room to brush her hair back into a neat blue bun and apply lipstick. Itachi watched her with a curious fascination. She caught him staring and walked back over to give him a kiss on the cheek. Itachi held her down playfully and said, "You should probably get back to work, don't you think so?" Midori giggled. "You're right, I need to bring you your breakfast, Mr. Uchiha." She got back out of bed to put her shoes on and turned around to ask him what he wanted to eat but he had disappeared. His clothes were gone too.

Upon arriving downstairs in the kitchen, Shuichi lost his temper with her. "Do you realize how late in the day it is? You do realize how dangerous your client is right? If you get on his bad side that means I'll get on his bad side and I'm not sure if we could come back from that! This is all my fault for trusting you with such a big client! I can't believe you would be so irresponsible!" "Shuichi-san, he was with me all morning," said Midori looking at the ground trying not to show her blushing face. "What?" Shuichi grabbed her face with one hand and forced it up to face him. He saw the her cheeks redden and let her go. "I see… He didn't hurt you, did he?" Midori shook her head. "Huh, well in that case…" he pulled out a fresh bottle of saké. "Shuichi, its eleven in the morning," protested Midori. "When you become a proper adult, you learn that you drink when you want to forget and you drink when you want to celebrate," he poured a glass for each, "And I couldn't be too sure what type of drinking this calls for." "It's definitely a celebration," she responded clinking her glass against his. Shuichi smiled uneasily, but smiled nonetheless.

Shuichi finished his drink and reached back for the bottle. "MIdori-chan, there are things you should be aware of." Midori was cringing at her first sip of saké, "What is it?" "I'm afraid that you might get attached and I haven't had this talk with you yet. You can't get attached to clients, little bird." Shuichi sighed, "This is your first time hearing about this, I'm sure. Mr. Uchiha is joining the Akatsuki." "What? Can't he stay here?" "I'm afraid this decision was made before he even arrived here. Right now he's waiting on that masked fellow who comes around every once in a while." "That guy makes me uncomfortable," Midori shivered. "He's expected to come sometime this week to take Mr. Uchiha away," Shuichi said refilled his sake.

Midori cooked up some eggs and toast and brought it down for Itachi. He opened the door for her. "Shuichi said that you're leaving soon," Midori said putting the food down on the table. "Its true. I think we should make the most out of our time together." Her eyes watered slightly but she composed herself quickly. "Let's make the most of the time we have together," he said gliding over to her and moving a piece of hair out of her face. She propped herself up on the table and kissed him deeply. He ran his hand up her thigh and spread her kimono open with his other hand. "Sake? This early in the day?" he asked smelling the rice wine on her breath. "It was Shuichi. We, um, celebrated I guess." Midori touched his chest and put her other hand down his pants. Itachi grabbed her hand, preventing her from going any further, "I want to talk with you today. If that's alright." Midori was surprised. All her life she was convinced by the world around her that all men ever wanted was sex. "Would you like to take a walk?" Midori asked. Itachi nodded once and ate his breakfast.

The two walked on the private grounds for a while before reaching a river bank. Midori climbed up a tree that overlooked the river and Itachi went up with her. "So what was it that you wanted to talk about, Itachi-sama?" "I'm afraid I've brought you here for completely selfish reasons." Midori stared at him quizzically. "You have a strange power about you. You haven't said it, but I know you're not afraid of me the same way your boss or your coworkers are. I feel as if you see right through me," he continued, "and I suppose I just want you to know… what kind of person I am…" "That's not selfish at all," she said, resting her head on his shoulder, "Tell me everything you want me to hear."

He went on to explain how he was ordered to take out the Uchiha clan and how he let his younger brother live. He explained his plan of how he wanted his brother to be a powerful ninja and he wanted him to proudly wear the Uchiha name with no negative connotations. "I've done all I can to protect him, and in the end we will inevitably face each other and if all goes well, he will kill me." "Itachi… Why would you sacrifice yourself like that?" "Because I care about my brother more than I care about any village or anything at all in this world. And there will come a time where he will have to make the right decisions and I want him to surpass me." "You're a good man, Itachi-sama. I knew you were," Midori said. She looked up at the sky and stood up. She jumped off keeping her eyes on the blue sky. When she hit the water she realized she felt a sense on déjà vu. Her head resurfaced above the water and she swamp back to land smiling. As she lay on the ground, soaked in river water and panting, she could not shake the feeling of déjà vu. Itachi had watched her and jumped in too. He laid himself next to her on the bank and looked up at the blue sky filtered through the tree leaves.

Midori propped herself up on her elbows, "We should try to make the most of the time we have, don't you think?" Itachi saw her nipples through her white kimono. He loved the way she looked at that moment; her wet clothes clinging to her body and exposing every bit of her. He rolled himself over on top of her and kissed her. "Itachi-sama…" she whimpered. He pulled on the obi of her kimono until it came loose. He then moved the soaked clothing and ran his finger along the center of her damp skin. This sent shivers down her spine. He began kissing her neck and chest. The path of warm breath he made excited her. She felt vulnerable being the only one who was completely naked and with Itachi taking the lead. "Um… Itachi-sama?" "Hm?" Itachi had worked his mouth to her breast but looked up at her before reaching her nipple. "I was wondering… Maybe I can be on top this time?" Midori blushed. Itachi smiled and with one swift movement he rolled over while lifting her body on top of his. She felt less vulnerable but much more exposed. "Don't be shy, Midori-chan." He assisted her and inserted himself into her. She gasped at how good this position felt for her. She moved her hips up and down with the assistance of Itachi's guiding hands until she figured out the rhythm herself. It didn't take her long before she realized that her pleasure was greatly increased. This also began eliciting soft moans and from her lover below. Midori, too, began to moan which drove Itachi wild. Watching her small breasts bouncing up and down and the wet strands of her light blue hair whipping around her moist skin and hearing her enjoy herself so thoroughly was enough to set him on edge. But when she took notice of his staring and smiled at him he was driven over the edge. "Midori-chan…" He grabbed onto her hips and began grinding into her, sending her into climax, which in turn led him to climax as well. She felt him pulsating inside of her as he filled her.

Midori collapsed onto his body, keeping him inside of her. She kissed his neck and whispered, "Thank you, Itachi-sama." "Maybe now is a good time for a little swim?" He took off all of his close and walked into the river, holding his hand out for Midori. She grabbed his hand and joined him.

It wasn't long before the pair were back on the riverbank, naked and wet and lying in the sun together, waiting for their clothes to dry just enough. "My time with you has been a lot of fun, Itachi-sama." "You know, you've been the first spark of light I've had in a very long time." He squeezed her hand. They kissed again before Midori stood up and said, "I should get back to work." She pulled her damp kimono down from a tree and wrapped it around herself. "Midori-chan, I love you." Midori turned around, shocked and ran back to him, collapsing herself on his chest, "I think I love you too Itachi-sama."

Within the following days, Midori would catch Itachi having hushed conversations. And before she could even ask him what was going on, he was gone. "Did he leave for the Akatsuki already?" Midori asked Shuichi over breakfast. "I'm afraid so." "So why didn't he say goodbye to me," tears welled up in Midori's eyes. "Perhaps he didn't think it was necessary yet," Shuichi winked at her. Midori perked up, "What do you mean?" "Well we've been trying to arrange a way where he can meet you in private in a way where his new comrades won't know. Now, it won't be easy-" Midori jumped out of her chair and hugged him,"-and you won't be seeing him that often but you two will continue to see each other. "Thank you, thank you thank you! You're the best, Shuichi-san!" Shuichi laughed and stood up from his creaky chair and walked over to a cabinet in the dining area. "How about we celebrate?" he said, pulling out a bottle of sake.

For the next few years Itachi and Midori met in secret, aided by Shuichi. Near the end of it all Itachi warned Midori that his time was coming. He tried to prepare her the best he could. Even Shuichi lent her his emotional support. And on the day the event was to occur, the day Itachi was supposed to fight his younger brother Sasuke, it began to rain. It was as though the world was morning the loss. And the idea that the world would take sympathy on a fallen man like Itachi was the only thing that gave her comfort.

Shuichi saw the pain Midori endured after losing her first love. He too was forced to endure the pain of seeing her in pain. That was when he decided to relieve her of the responsibility of taking care of rogue ninja in their hideout. He put her up on the bar to sing and dance, which were the only things she wanted to do. But with Itachi gone, Midori was no longer distracted by love and went to Shuichi with an idea. Shuichi always dealt in secrets when officials would come poking around the bar out of suspicion. He always knew about what dirty secrets hid in Konoha and the other great nations. But he had never thought to exploit it for profit. Ninja of all kind would come to their bar either seeking refuge or having a drink before a secret mission. Many would carry scrolls detailing their missions. Midori decided that her and other girls could easily infiltrate and take these scrolls which allowed Shuichi to gain some hefty amounts of bribe money. Men who resisted were killed and disposed of quietly and hastily.

It became clear early on that Shuichi and his group of murderous prostitutes would inevitably become a target for groups who were sick of having their men killed and sick of being extorted for money. They quickly became eradicated. Around that time, Midori ran into a man whom she recognized in her youth. A man from her village. And then another and hadn't recognized her, believing that she had been killed in the fire. Shuichi gave her special permission to handle the situation as she saw fit. So one by one she began to pick them off. "I don't agree with your getting revenge on these men that had nothing to do with you," said Shuichi, "But I will support you. And so long as I am here and able to help you fix your mistakes, I will do just that."

To Midori, Shuichi was a man who she owned much more than her life to. He was like a twisted father figure. The man who took Sakumo Hatake's place but replaced kindness and stability with erratic chaos and sin. But both men were both patient and kind. And only one of them got the chance to walk with her through all the heartache that life brought her.


End file.
